Cinta Hadir dalam Wujud Lain
by SyiSehun
Summary: "Cerita cinta mengharukan, wanita yang inginkan perceraian, setangkai bunga indah yang ada di tebing gunung,cinta hadir dalam wujud lain, memahi bentuk cinta dari pasangan"- HunHan, GS. spesial bulan HunHan, Short Story.


_**~ Cinta Hadir dalam Wujud Lain ~**_

.

.

* * *

 _ **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Gendre : Genderswitch, Sad romance, Oneshoot**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **Author : SyiSehun**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Cerita cinta mengharukan, wanita yang inginkan perceraian, setangkai bunga indah yang ada di tebing gunung,cinta hadir dalam wujud lain, memahi bentuk cinta dari pasangan"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suatu malam, Luhan. Seorang istri yang sudah menjalani mahligai rumah tangga selama dua tahun, memberanikan diri mengatakan keputusan kepada sang suami.

"Sehunna aku ingin kita berpisah" tegas Luhan.

"Mengapa? Apa maksudmu Lu?" tanya Sehun, sang suami dengan terkejut.

"Aku lelah, kau tidak pernah bisa memberikan cinta yang aku inginkan".

.

.

Sehun terdiam dan termenung sepanjang malam di depan komputernya, ia seolah-olah sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, padahal tidak sama sekali.  
kekecewaan Luhan semakin bertambah, seorang pria yang bahkan tidak dapat mengekspresikan perasaannya, apalagi yang bisa Luhan harapkan darinya?. Dan akhirnya Sehun bertanya.

"Apa yang dapat aku lakukan untuk merubah pikiranmu?".

Luhan menatap dalam-dalam mata Sehun dan menjawab dengan pelan.

"Aku punya pertanyaan, jika kau dapat menemukan jawabannya di dalam hati, maka aku akan merubah pikiranku".

"..."

"Sehunna, jika aku menyukai setangkai bunga indah yang berada di tebing gunung, akan tetapi aku dan kau, kita sama-sama tau jika kau memanjat gunung itu, kau akan mati, apa yang kau lakukan untukku?" Luhan memberi pertanyaan yang sulit untuk Sehun jawab.

Sehun termenung dan akhirnya berkata. "Aku akan memberi jawabannya besok".

Hati Luhan langsung gundah mendengar penuturan Sehun.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sehun tidak ada di rumah, dan Luhan menemukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan suaminya dibawah sebuah gelas yang berisikan susu hangat.

' _ **Sayang aku tidak akan mengambil bunga itu untuk mu, tetapi ijinkan aku untuk menjelaskan alasannya.'**_

Kalimat pertama itu mampu menghancurkan hati Luhan, namun Luhan tetap melanjutkan membacanya.

' _ **Lu, kau sering mengerjakan tugas kantormu di komputer dan kau selalu menghancurkan program-programnya, setelah itu kau menangis karena panik, namun aku selalu memberikan jari-jari ku untuk bisa membantumu dan memperbaiki programnya.**_

 _ **Lu, kau suka lupa membawa kunci rumah ketika kau keluar, dan aku harus memberikan kaki ku untuk bisa mendobrak pintu dan membukanya untukmu ketika pulang.**_

 _ **Lu, kau suka berjalan-jalan ke luar kota tetpi selalu menyasar di tempat yang kamu baru kujungi, dan aku harus menunggu di rumah agar bisa memberikan mata ku untuk mengarahkanmu.**_

 _ **Kau selalu pegal-pegal saat tamu bulananmu datang, dan aku memberikan tanganku untuk memijat kakimu yang pegal.**_

 _ **Lu, kau senang diam dirumah dan aku selalu khawatir kau akan menjadi 'aneh' dan harus membalikan sesuatu yang dapat menghiburmu di rumah atau meminjamkan lidahku sekedar menceritakan segala hal-hal yang aku alami setiap harinya.**_

 _ **Kau selalu menatap komputermu, membaca buku dengan posisi tiduran dan itu semua tidak baik untuk kesehatan matamu,**_

 _ **Aku 'Sehun' harus menjaga mataku agar ketika kita tua nanti, aku masih dapat menolong mengguntingkan kukumu dan mencabut ubanmu. Tangan ku akan menggenggam tanganmu, membimbingmu menelusuri pantai, menikmati matahari pagi dan pasir yang indah. Menceritakan warna-warna bunga yang bersinar dan indah seperti cantiknya wajahmu.**_

 _ **Tetapi Lu, aku tidak akan mengamnbil bunga itu untuk mati. Karena aku tidak sanggup melihat air matamu mengalir menangisi kematianku.**_

 _ **Sayang, aku tau ada banyak orang yang bisa mencintaimu lebih dari apa yang dapat aku lakukan. Namun jika semua yang diberikan oleh tanganku, kakiku, mataku tidak juga cukup bagimu, maka aku tidak akan bisa menahan dirimu mencari tangan, kaki, dan mata lain yang dapat membahagiakanmu'.**_

Air mata Luhan jatu keatas secarik kertas itu dan membuat tintanya menjadi kabur, tetapi Luhan tetap berusaha untuk membacanya.

' _ **Lu, sayangku, kau telah membaca jawabn dariku. Jika kau puas dengan semua jawaban ini, dan tetap menginginkanku untuk tinggal di rumah ini, maka tolong bukakan pintu rumah kita, aku sedang berada didepan menunggu jawabanmu. Jika kau tidak puas sayangku, biarkan aku masuk untuk membereskan barang-barangku, dan aku tidak akan mempersulit hidupmu. Percayalah, bahagiaku bila kau bahagia'.**_

Luhan segera berlari membuka pintu dan melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah penasaran dengan tangannya yang memegang bunga kesukaanku. Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Sehunna maaf kan aku...hikss..."

"Tak apa Lu... kau berhak mengeluh tentang diriku yang tidak sesuai dngan keinginanmu" Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan, dan menepuk kecil punggung istri tercintanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Lu, aku sangat mencintai mu" ujar Sehun dan melepas pelukan mereka memberikan sebuket bunga yang indah.

"Terimakasih Sehunna kau adalah suami terbaik. Aku sampai lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku" baik Luhan maupun Sehun mereka tertawa merdu.

Chu~

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun. Sekarang Luhan tau, tidak ada orang yang pernah mencintai Luhan lebih dari Sehun mencintainya.

"Terimakasih Sehun atas segalanya, dan maaf atas sifatku ini" ujar Luhan menyesal

"Iya sayang"

"Aku mencintaimu.. suamiku"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu...istriku"

.

.

.

' _ **itulah cinta, di saat kita merasa cinta itu telah berangsur-angsur hilang dari hati kita karena kita merasa dia tidak dapat memberikan cinta dalam wujud yang kita inginkan, maka cinta itu sesungguhnya telah hadir dalam wujud lain yang tidak pernah kita bayangkan sebelumnya'.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Note: cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita motivasi yang berada di internet dan anonim, jadi aku mau tuangkan cerita ini untuk HunHan, dan bertepatan hari ulang tahun Lulu~... bulan ini adalah milik HunHan dan aku~ hahhaha... 10-12-20_

 _See ya^^_


End file.
